Eclipse Oscuro
by Obiwankeyoshi
Summary: Tres seres. Un hero. Un dark. Un rey de la oscuridad. Dos se aman. Uno usa de juguete a otro. Que pasara entre los tres... Historia creada por: Sadic & Obiwankeyoshi. DERECHOS RESERVADOS
1. Prologo & Cap 1

Pesadilla: virginidad perdida / eclipse oscuro

Yo: LES ADVIERTO DE UNA VEZ QUE ESTE SERA UN SONADOW EN GRAN PARTE DE SU ESPLENDOR, ESO SIN OLVIDAR MENCIONAR QUE CONTENDRA LEMON Y PUEDA SER QUE EN EL PRINCIPIO SE PUEDA OBSERVAR SI MI PERSONA OS LO PERMITE, SI ERES ANTI-YAOI, TE RECOMIENDO QUE TE VAYAS DE UNA VEZ, SI TE GUSTA, TE INVITO A PASAR Y LEER *cof cof* ya bastante con la vocesota, ahora a la historia :3

Prologo: la oscuridad viene

_Carne… hueso… eso es lo que representa a un ser como nosotros físicamente… Mas bajo la piel siempre se encontrara lo mas importante… el alma… los pensamientos… la inocencia… la virginidad… todo eso y mas se encuentra bajo nuestra piel y músculos…_

_Pocos seres llegan a conservar todo eso… y un joven no conseguirá conservar una de estas más importantes…_

_  
Gritos, gemidos, gruñidos y mas se oían en un bosque… se daba el sufrimiento y era inaguantable… Un inocente era devorado en la parte más oscura de la noche y no podía hacer mas nada que gemir y gritar por ello._

_-Te odio…- decía incontables veces…_

_-Eso… ódiame… mientras mas lo hagas, mejor para mí… - decía el atacante al oído de su presa, de quien disfrutaba el acorralar…_

_Paso un largo rato entre sudor y lágrimas, hasta que el cazador dio por terminada dentro de la presa su diversión sádica._

_-Volveré por ti cuando sea tiempo…_

_-No lo harías…_

_-Oh… créeme que si… y lo haré pronto…_

_El cazador se desvaneció en el profundo silencio de la noche… mientras que la presa quedo inconsciente, sin poder hacer nada… deseando que lo que haya pasado esa noche no sea mas que una pesadilla… mientras se oía una frase… poco común…_

"_Deep Into The Darkness Peering…_

_Long I Stood There…_

_Wondering… Fearing… Doubting…"_

Cap. 1: El encuentro.

Mistycal Forest Zone, 9:45 p.m., el erizo hero mas famoso daba una ronda de vigilancia no muy lejos del campamento montado por sus compañeros. Llevaba una pequeña mochila y una linterna para guiarse en el medio de la noche.

Sonic: wow, jamás hubiese esperado tanta neblina… mmm… seguiré el sonido de la corriente del lago y lo encontraré…

El erizo ojiesmeralda siguió el sonido del agua, buscando el río que había cerca. Para cuando llego, encontró algo que le hizo dejar caer la linterna, congelado.

Sonic: q-que demonios…

Ahí estaba, su rival negro ojicarmín… en el suelo, bañado en sangre y un líquido espeso blanco de la cintura hasta los muslos, tapándose con las manos su zona vulnerable.

Sonic: ¡¡SHADOW!! – el erizo fue inmediatamente a auxiliar al erizo negro, quien apenas y volvía en sí.

Shadow: ¿Sonic…? – preguntó débil, lloroso.

Sonic: dios mío… ¿Qué te ha sucedido…? – preguntó, intentando sentarle.

El erizo negro reaccionó negativamente, no podía apoyarse, el dolor le consumía con cada intento.

Sonic: … ¿Quién te hizo esto…?

Shadow: fue… fue…. Meph… Mephi… - el erizo negro partió en llanto, alarmando al azul. El más valiente del grupo, de además de serio, ¿llorando? Mas el nombre que intento decir, todo señalaba que había sido violado por la oscuridad encarnada.

Sonic: déjame revisar… -dijo mientras tomaba las manos de shadow, apartándolas de su zona vulnerable

Shadow se negó al principio, tenia miedo de lo que podría opinarse sobre el.

Sonic: vamos Shadow, sabes que puedes decirme lo que paso y siendo el maldito de Mephiles tubo que ser algo terrible -hablando en tono de preocupación tratando de que Shadow le muestre.

Shadow: ... esta......... bien.......... -dejo que Sonic moviese sus manos de donde estaba.

Sonic: mmm... -observa cuidadosamente, todo estaba llagado y casi flagelado. Se notaban las señales de forcejeo en esa parte al igual que algunos coágulos de sangre. Sonic solo se limito a fruncir el ceño y gruñir al ver como le dejo y mucho más al imaginarse el dolor que ese bastardo le provoco, mas la pequeña sorpresa que se hallaba de frente, el erizo negro estaba cambiado totalmente, su zona reproductiva estaba hecha femenina, y estaba igual de dañada como la parte trasera.

Le soltó las piernas al erizo oscuro, cerró los ojos un momento y negó con la cabeza para después mirarle.

Shadow: -tenia su mirada al lado contrario de donde el erizo azul se encontraba, no se atrevía a mirar a su rival estando el en el peor estado que jamás hubiese imaginado

Sonic: te lastimo en todos los sentidos verdad... -le hizo que lo mire tomándolo del mentón.

Shadow: .... -se limito a contestar, rodando sus ojos hacia abajo- ... s-si....

Sonic: -le soltó y lo atrajo para abrazarlo- te juro que no descansaré hasta hacer que ese maldito infeliz pague por ello...

Shadow: -confundido por el aprecio y preocupación de sonic, quedo callado, no entendía por que le ayudaba siendo rivales… mas no se negó a ser abrazado, se sintió calido escuchando el palpitar del erizo.

Sonic: -por parte de Sonic esa rivalidad desapareció en ese instante, a pesar de todo jamás permitiría que alguien lastimara así a quien sea, Shadow incluyendo, sobre todo Shadow.

Shadow: -callado, aun rodaban lagrimas por sus ojos, mas se había calmado un poco para intentar ignorar el dolor que por dentro aun le invadía-

Sonic: -se separo un poco de él y le seco las lagrimas- tranquilo, no permitiré que lo haga de nuevo.

Shadow: .... ¿por que.... me ayudas...?

Sonic: ¿por que no lo haría?

Shadow: ....... todo el tiempo he estado.......... atacándote.... me he burlado de ti... varias veces... no entiendo... porque me ayudas.

Sonic: todo eso no importa ahora Shadow, el que hallas hecho todo eso no significa que puedo darme el lujo de aprovechar esto, al contrario debo ayudarte, a pesar de nuestra rivalidad yo te veré como algo mas que eso

Shadow: .... ¿mas que.... eso...?

Sonic: no eres simplemente Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Life Form para mi

Shadow: ... -le miro confuso, no entendía que era para el.

Sonic: -se mantenía sonriente, sabia que debajo de su exterior él era tímido e incluso inocente a pesar de que lo niegue.

Shadow: -se sonrojo mirándole, se sentía observado por las esmeraldas que sonic tenia por ojos, inclusive se sintió algo mas seguro tras lo sucedido, mas seguía sin entender a que se refería.

Para cortarles el momento, una llamada de búsqueda se hizo notar a la lejanía.

Knuckles: SOOOONIIIIIIIIC! DONDE ESTAAAAAAAAAAAS?

Sonic: - dio un respingo y despertó de su trance separando la mirada de Shadow- Knuckles... -miro a donde provenía la voz-

Shadow: ¡! *bajo la mirada nervioso tapándose, se sentía asustado de que otro lo mirase en ese estado*

Sonic: mmm -miro a shadow y lo soltó- espérame aquí... -corrió para ver a Knuckles-

Knuckles: -le vio- viejo, Tails y yo llevamos rato esperándote en el campamento, ¡sabes que salir solo de donde hay luz es peligroso en esta zona! ¡¿Donde demonios te habías metido!?

Sonic: mmm estaba con Shadow, si me retrace es que me encontré con él

Knuckes: ¿a estas horas de la noche y en este lugar? -algo raro le cruzo por la mente, poniendo la tiiipica cara perv de malpensado- ¬w¬ U

Sonic: ¡¡¡////!!! -Zap- ¡¡no sea payaso!!

Knuckles: n//ñ perdón perdón no aguante, me hiciste pensar mal… y ya en serio ¿donde esta el? ¿Por aquí? *se acerco a donde estaba shadow*

Sonic: mmm *lo detuvo*- es un mal momento, ¿si? por que no regresas yo los alcanzo

Knuckes: ¿mal momento? dime cual de tus encuentros con el no son mal momento

Sonic: bueno lo que sea, será mejor que regreses yo me encargo de esto - señal de su dedo pulgar levantado.

Knuckles: ¬¬|| vale, vale... si no vuelves máx. Media hora me como tu parte de chilli dogs -se va retirando.

Sonic: mmm [Shadow... Chilli dogs... Shadow... chilli dogs...] - haciendo con sus manos una balanza.

Shadow: - cansado cayo acostado de lado.

Sonic: ¡¡!! Shadow... - se regreso con él a ver su estado.

Shadow: -se le veía agotado, además de acalorado y adolorido, la sangre seguía esparciéndose cada vez mas.

Sonic: - lo cargo y le miro - necesitas medicamentos ya... - no perdió más tiempo y corrió a toda velocidad a su casa para darle a Shadow un baño y ver en que podría ayudarle.

Shadow: -estaba medio inconciente, apenas y se mantenía despierto por los movimientos de Sonic - = =...

Shadow: Sonic.............................................................?

Sonic: ¿mmm? -se detuvo un poco- ¿estás despierto?

Shadow: a..... duras penas..........

Sonic: tranquilo descansa, yo estoy a tu lado. Te llevare conmigo para que te limpies y a curar lo que pueda.

Shadow: ...... -cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido lentamente.

El ojicarmín apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Sonic, quedando profundamente dormido.

Sonic: -sonrió y continuo hasta llevarlo a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue llevarlo a la ducha, después de todo el que se infecte algo en esa área seria problemático-

Que pasaría ahora que sonic ayuda a shadow... ¿qué es realmente como mira el erizo azul al ojicarmín...? ¿Aparecerá de nuevo Mephiles.....?-


	2. Cap 2

Vengo avisando una cosa bastante clara, en esta pág. se puede notar que he cambiado un poco la personalidad del erizo al que conocemos como Shadow, y quien no cambiaria en un tiempo determinado cuando ve pasar su vida (y algo mas en este caso) ante sus ojos gracias a un desquiciado. El motivo por el cambio en esta historia es para dar algo de romance, y sobre todo, para dar a conocer como se vería un Shadow uke. Esto es todo por advertir… ¡ah! Y lo que viene es un Lemon :3

Cap. 2: entre luz y sombra nada se escapa.

Un nuevo día había llegado, 7:30 am, varios mensajes y correos de voz habían llegado al celular de Sonic, mientras el y Shadow seguían dormidos. Sonic abrió los ojos, le inquietaba algo. El sabía que era el estado del erizo, pero sintió una punzada como si se tratara de un mal presentimiento. El erizo negro dormía profundamente en una cama aparte, había pasado una mala noche antes, pero estaba más tranquilo desde que Sonic lo había traído a su casa.

Shadow: - - zZzZz...

Celular: usted tiene: 17 mensajes, mas: 3 correos de voz

Sonic: -se rasco la oreja y comenzó a revisar sus mensajes de vos - ¿y ahora qué?...

Celular: correo de: Knucklehead

"¡Oye perfecto idiota! ¡Nos abandonaste en medio de la noche a Tails y a mí en Mystical Forest Zone!! O te habrás quedado "besuqueándote" con Shadow en tu "mal momento", ¡¡¡o se te olvido por completo que teníamos una MALDITA REUNION en el bosque!!!"

Sonic: gesh... -se golpeo en la frente- lo olvide por completo... mmm -elimino los leídos.

En el celular hubo uno que no se pudo borrar... dando más que único remedio el abrirlo.

"sé lo que haces Sonic, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez?... con mis pertenencias no se juega"

"no me hiciste caso... veamos que tan bien me pagas por ello"

Sonic: nngg... -hizo cara de molestia y un leve tic en su ojo se le hizo presente- maldito... -susurro irritado y elimino el mensaje- no te saldrás con la tuya Mephiles... eso te lo aseguro

Shadow: -se había despertado entre los murmullos y palabras de Sonic, se sentó en la cama con las piernas separadas en forma de "m" y se empezó a limpiar los ojos, apenas y las sabanas le cubrían- mmm...... ¿donde… estoy...? -no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, y el lugar donde estaba no se le hacía familiar.

Sonic: -movió las orejas y volteo a ver al erizo- oh ya despertaste

Shadow: si… ya desperté…

Sonic: ¿quieres algo de comer, o de beber?

Shadow: así estoy bien… estoy bien…

Sonic: ¿seguro estas bien? le puso una mano sobre el hombro con gesto de preocupación.

Shadow: ... si… es solo que... -se le notaba al erizo que estaba nervioso, si antes Mephiles le había encontrado en cualquier momento era capaz de volver a aparecer.

Sonic: ¿qué? -se puso a pensar de que seguía asustado de que Mephiles le apareciera de nuevo- ¿estás asustado?

Shadow: .... yo.......................... -se le reflejaba en los ojos, mientras llevaba la mirada hacia abajo.

Sonic: está bien -le detuvo- no hay que hablar de eso si no quieres

Shadow: ... ok... -recordar lo que había pasado le había causado que se mojase en la entrada, se veían algo húmedas las sabanas.

Sonic: mmm... creo que mejor te das un baño y te pones medicina por... ya sabes, las heridas *desvió la mirada*

Shadow: ¿medicina...? ¿Que... medicina…?

Sonic: pues para lo de tus heridas, ya sabes dónde te diré cuales son

Shadow: o//o -se sintió explorado, Sonic se había ocupado de él anteriormente en su zona más baja.

Sonic: ehh -se puso nervioso- disculpa pero tenía que hacerlo si no se pondría peor no pienses nada malo -movió sus manos de forma desesperada.

Shadow: ¡no, no! no te preocupes...

Sonic: -suspiro de alivio- gracias -le sonrió- lamento causarte el espanto -se rasco la oreja.

Shadow: .... de echo...... em..... como digo esto........ ¿Podrías.... ayudarme de nuevo? como para que... me expliques que tengo que hacer

Sonic: uh? -se sonrojo un poco- c-claro -asintió rápido- pero primero mejor date un baño para que ya no haya problema

Shadow: ok... ¿dónde está el baño...?

Sonic: afuera en la derecha... ¿quieres que te lleve o puedes caminar bien?

Shadow: creo que puedo caminar.... -se fue levantando poco a poco, por si acaso.

Sonic: -se quedo cerca de él por si se llegase a caer.

Shadow: -se resbalo un poco-

Sonic: -rápido lo sostuvo de brazos - creo que mejor te ayudo

Shadow: - - ok....

Sonic: -dejo que se ponga de pie y del brazo lo acompaño hasta la puerta del baño.

Shadow: ... Sonic................... Gracias por lo que haces............................. -se sonrojo tras haberle agradecido al erizo.

Sonic: no me lo agradezcas -le sonrió de manera sincera- haría lo que sea con tal de ayudar...te -susurro lo último.

Shadow: ..... Sonic............................................ No nada.... -vio el baño- bien... me voy a duchar.... -entro al baño.

Sonic: si -le miro entrar y en tanto se fue a por las medicinas y demás para cuando Shadow salga.

Shadow: -se quito las medias y guantes, y entro en la ducha, abriéndola.

Por error había dejado abierta la puerta del baño.

Sonic: -subió con unos medicamentos en la mano y vio la puerta entendiendo como señal de que Shadow había terminado y sin tocar entro- oye Shadow aquí están tus...

Ahí estaba el erizo, con los ojos cerrados, dándose una ducha, se veía como el agua pasaba suavemente sobre su piel y parte de ambas entradas, se enjabonaba poco a poco dejando una imagen irresistible ante quien le viese.

Sonic: -se quedo unos segundos admirando lo que tenia ante sus ojos, tenía la boca abieerta y apenas suspiros salían, se dio cuenta de la situación y sacudió la cabeza para salirse de inmediato con un poco de sonrojo esparcido en sus mejillas.

Shadow: -se enjuago y cerro la llave, tomo una toalla cercana y se seco un poco, luego se cubrió frontalmente y salió.

Se le habían olvidado secarse los pies, se resbalo cayendo sobre Sonic y llevando al suelo.

Sonic: ¡¡!! -El primer reflejo que tuvo fue abrazarlo para que no se lastima alzando un poco la cabeza para no lastimarse la nuca- nngg... ¿estás bien? -le miro abriendo un ojo.

Shadow: y-yo... lo siento.....

Estaban tan cerca, rostro frente a rostro, a cada uno se le notaba el sonrojo, como si se supiera que se pedía.

Shadow: ..... Perdón........................... -era lo único que llegaba a decir, estaba distraído mirando fijamente los ojos de Sonic.

Sonic: n-no pasa nada -este se atontaba teniendo a Shadow encima, más recordando lo que había visto le hacía acelerar un poco más sus latidos.

Shadow: ... -bajo la mirada sonrojado- quería.......................... Decirte algo.....................

Sonic: ¿sí? que pasa -alzo las cejas intrigado.

Shadow: .... tu.............. Me gustas mucho............................. -bajo totalmente la mirada, apenado y sonrojado.

Sonic: ¿uh? -abrió los ojos de la sorpresa con el sonrojo incrementado sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Shadow: ... perdona sí................... te molesta.........................................

Sonic: -se limito a sonreír y hacer que este le mire a los ojos para plantarle un cálido beso.

Shadow: -se sonrojo, el erizo azul le estaba besando en respuesta, lo cual lo había impulsado a corresponderle, casi cayendo entre sus brazos.

Sonic: -este lo atrajo más rosando con delicadeza los labios del erizo encima suyo disfrutando cada rose de este.

Shadow: Sonikku... -susurraba mientras rozaba labio con labio.

Sonic: ¿dime, Shadow? –entre abrió los ojos mirándole.

Shadow: y-yo… te…… amo….

Sonic: -le sonrió, llevando una de sus manos a las púas de este acariciándolas con la palma abierta dejando que se enreden entre sus dedos- jejeje… same here

Shadow -//o –le dedico una sonrisa, feliz de estar con él en esos momentos, de sentirse bien habiéndole dicho lo que sentía, pero aun algo le faltaba- … Sonic………. Quiero ser tuyo………..

Sonic: -le seguía sonriendo pero con esas palabras su rostro cambio a uno de angustia- Pero Shadow… sigues herido de… ya sabes, por lo de Mephiles… -frunció el ceño al decir el nombre del oscuro.

Shadow- mis heridas sanan rápido… -bajo la mirada- y a pesar de no ser virgen físicamente… por dentro… aun lo soy… -lo miro- porque siempre… he querido ser tuyo y de nadie más…

Sonic: -se sonrojo ligeramente volviendo a sonreír- para mí siempre lo serás, no importa lo sucedido -se levantó con el erizo negro en sus brazos.

Shadow: -se sonrojo un poco más, mirándole y contemplándolo.

Sonic: -se lo llevo a su habitación y lo recostó con suavidad en el centro de la cama.

Shadow: -quedo recostado, boca arriba, esperando la decisión del ser a quien le dedicaba su sonrisa.

Sonic: -le miraba de arriba abajo, no espero mucho y se coloco sobre el apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos.

Shadow: te amo… a ti y a nadie más….

Sonic: Shadow… -bajo para besarlo y tocaba su mejilla, la otra mano se aventuraba para darle caricias a su cuerpo.

Shadow: -le correspondió el beso, abrazándole poco a poco mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Sonic: -el beso se fue haciendo más y más fogoso, hasta el punto de que ambas lenguas batallaban entre ellas a ver quien se quedaba y quien no-

Shadow: junta su cuerpo más y más con el de él, esperando que ese momento fuese más que un hermoso recuerdo.

Sonic: -sus dos manos ya se agasajaban el cuerpo del erizo negro, deleitándose con las piernas y muslos de este, en verdad era como si fuera una aventura recorrer su piel.

Shadow: -sentía unas cuantas cosquillas por las caricias, era algo muy diferente y placentero comparado con la primera y cruel experiencia desgarradora- jijijijiji… -soltaba unas pequeñas risas por las cosquillas, en verdad le gustaban.

Sonic: -rió un poco con el- ¿te gusta? –le dijo en tono ronroneante presionando los curveados costados del erizo.

Shadow: si… y mucho –dijo, divertido.

Sonic: -solto otra risita y le beso el cuello con delicadeza.

Shadow: jiji

Sonic: me encanta tu risa –le lamia el cuello y su mentón.

Shadow: Sonic, jajaja, que me haces cosquillas, jajajaja

Sonic: ¿no te gusta? –le fue a besar el hombro, de travieso le acaricio la entrepierna.

Shadow: jajaja, Sonic –se sonrojo por la caricia.

Sonic: ¿mmm? –le empezó a lamer hasta ir bajando a su pecho vientre.

Shadow: -paro un poco la risa, sentía las lamidas placenteras y suaves- oooh…

Sonic: -bajaba con su lengua hasta la entrepierna del otro, su lengua comenzaba a explorar las "partes nuevas".

Shadow: aaaaahhh…. –solto un gemido mientras pego más su cabeza contra el colchón; sentía como su entrada se humedecía, y no por sí sola.

Sonic: -metía su lengua cuidadosamente, la estiraba para llegar lo más lejos posible y hacia que choque contra las paredes de su erizo.

Shadow: aaaaaahhhh… Soniiiic…. –decía una que otra vez el nombre del erizo azul, a pesar de estar aun algo lastimado, sentía bien su entrada, era muy diferente a lo antes sentido la noche anterior.

Sonic: -de igual manera chupaba el punto sensible de este, disfrutaba de los fluidos que liberaba cada vez más.

Shadow: aaaaaaaaaaahhh… aaaaaaaaaaahhhh…. -se agarra de las sabanas, apretándolas mientras lentamente se abría las piernas, señalando que le daba paso hasta más adentro- oooh…. Aaaaaaaaaaahhh… -gemía y gemía sin parar, su mente se nublaba entre placer y el sentimiento que le bombardeaban a la vez.

Sonic: -degusto de Shadow por unos momentos más, así le hizo enloquecer hasta que se separo de él y miro que su saliva rebosaba hasta bajar a la segunda entrada de este.

Shadow: -entre cerró los ojos, observando un poco a Sonic, mientras respiraba algo agitado, más o menos se hacía una idea de lo que seguía.

Sonic: -se relamió los labios y le beso de nuevo tomando lugar entre las piernas de este.

Shadow: -le volvió a abrazar, de tal manera que le hacía saber a su acompañante que no quería estar lejos de él; le fue correspondiendo de nuevo suavemente, estaba entre nervioso e impaciente por el siguiente paso.

Sonic: -se separo de él para tomar aire y aprovechar a decirle- ¿deseas que continúe? –le pregunto pues sintió que se tense.

Shadow: si… solo si tu lo deseas…

Sonic: si quiero…. –le susurro con una sonrisa y juntando sus frentes al igual que sus pelvis.

El erizo ojicarmín sonrió, a pesar de que estuviese algo nervioso, se iba calmando mas y mas sabiendo que estaba junto con él. Mientras que Sonic no perdió tiempo, le separo un poco más las piernas y lo fue penetrando con lentitud y cuidado.

Shadow: aahhh... -apretó un poco los ojos, y se aferro mas a él con el abrazo.

Sonic: no te duele -se sonrojo apenas- ¿verdad?

Shadow: no... Estoy bien... -sonrojado, mentía un poco para no darle preocupaciones.

Sonic: -le volvió a sonreír y se apoyo en sus dos manos para tener apoyo en sus embestidas, las cuales iban a un ritmo muy lento.

Shadow: aah... aaaaahhh... -se abrazo más y más, quedando pegado a él.

Sonic tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo la piel del otro, mientras le lamia el cuello para estimularle por si había algún dolor. Mientras que Shadow rozaba su mejilla con la de él, estimulándose poco a poco. Las manos que usaba de apoyo el azul las llevo a las piernas del otro alzándolas, en tanto se apoyo en el pecho del otro juntando más sus torsos.

Shadow: aaaah.... Soniiiiic... aaaaaaaaahhhh.... // -se aferro con fuerza por la posición tomada.

Sonic: ahh....Shadow... -empezaba a jadear un poco, de su boca empezaba a salir algo de saliva, le miraba con un ojo cerrado pues a duras penas mantenía un ojo abierto para ver su rostro.

Shadow: aah... Sonic... aah... -rozaba sus labios con los de él, mientras aun se sostenía un poco por la postura.

Cuando tuvo los labios de Shadow cerca los besó apasionadamente sin detenerse, juntaba sus lenguas y mordía el labio inferior de este jalándolo un poco. Mientras, Shadow le correspondía, mientras entre besos le llamaba por su nombre, apasionadamente. Sonic le abrazo de nuevo haciendo que queden frente a frente, quedando hincado pero con el erizo negro encima, daba uno botes para seguir el movimiento y del agarre de la espalda lo alzaba un poco.

Shadow: aaah... Soniiiic.... aaaah -le abrazaba mas, le gustaba lo que hacía con él, se sentía muy diferente a lo pasado antes, era algo muy distinto.

Sonic: uff -tenía ya los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sentía que venía su orgasmo muy pronto- a-ahh...Shadow...

Shadow: aaaaaaaaahhh... no... No aguanto mas... aaaaaahhh... -abrazándole, casi agotado le iba soltando poco a poco.

Sonic: ahh! -grito su orgasmo liberando los fluidos que se guardaban dentro, para pasarlos al otro cuerpo mientras se iba deteniendo.

Shadow: AAAHHH!!! -grito al sentir esa gran presión entrar en él, llenándole por completo y escurriéndose un poco.

Sonic: nngg... -lo abrazo con fuerza, juntando sus pechos mientras calmaba su respiración.

Shadow: kkg... -lo fue soltando perdiendo energías, estaba muy agotado.

Sonic: -lo dejo recostado y salió de el despacio, quedo apoyado en sus manos mirando al erizo dulcemente.

Shadow: -le mirada, con los ojos entre cerrados, sonriéndole y devolviéndole la mirada.

Sonic: -le beso de nuevo, esta vez castamente y después se recostó a su lado.

Shadow: -le abrazo poniéndose de lado, estaba feliz de estar con él.

Sonic: -le dejo su brazo de almohada y dejo sus frentes juntas sin apartarle la mirada.

Shadow: te amo... Sonic...

Sonic: y yo a ti…

De ahí en adelante la noche se hizo larga, pero placentera… ¿qué pasara ahora con la amenaza de Mephiles? ¿Qué sucederá entre estos dos? El tiempo lo dirá…

Escrito por: Obiwankeyoshi & Sadic

Por favor dejen review n nU


End file.
